


Quality Time

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave attempts to entice Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://soullux.tumblr.com/post/25185186346/ahhh-huff-huff-askjd-i-like-d-ave-in-thigh-highs) lovely piece.

"C'mon, Bro, SAY something!"

Your name is Dirk Strider, and your little brother has apparently found thigh highs somewhere.

You have a whole list of things you'd like to say to him.

'You look good, kid.'

'Where did you get those heels?'

'I like that red miniskirt on you.'

'Is that an orange garter belt with bows on the clips?'

Things like that.

Unfortunately for both of you, your words have entirely deserted you, and all you can do is devour Dave with your eyes.

He has decided that you watching television is No Good and chose to interrupt your free time with his delectable little self.

He'd started out cocky as hell, but the longer you stare, the more uncertain he becomes.

He pulls his shirt down, rocking back on his heels and trying to cover himself.

Then his arms windmill as he tries to keep from falling on your Very Expensive television.

Stupid.

You abandon the couch to catch him, sweeping his smaller form up into your arms.

"What did you think was gonna happen if you did that?"

He sulks at you, folding his arms unhappily.

"I dunno.  I didn't think about it."

"I know."

"Fuck you!"

"Okay."

He pauses, then his face lights up, a wide grin stretching it, his ears turning a bright cherry color.

"So you like it, then?"

"Stop gloating, y'little shit."

His arms snake around your neck and he whispers against your neck.

"But I was right. You like it. A lot."

He licks a long stripe up the side of your neck, hissing in pleased surprise as your fingers dig into his skin.

He was right.

You do like it.

And you are going to carry him to bed and show him what else you like, too.


End file.
